It frequently occurs that valve seats of faucets become cut, pitted or otherwise damaged after a period of use, thereby causing the faucet to leak. In order to correct this problem, various tools have been developed for refacing the valve seat in situ, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,765, 2,748,747, 2,787,196 and 2,833,093.
In all of these tools, an abrasive member in contact with the valve seat is manually rotated to effect refacing of the valve seat. In view of the fact that the abrasive member is rotated in response to hand rotation of a shaft member which supports the abrasive member, the speed with which the shaft and abrasive member can be rotated is necessarily limited. Consequently, the refacing of the valve seat is a slow, tedious process.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hand-operated tool for refacing valve seats in situ which is capable of efficiently and rapidly refacing the valve seat.
Another object is to provide a tool of the character described including a shaft to one end of which is affixed an abrasive member, a spool engaged with the shaft and rotatable therewith, and a flexible cord wrapped around the spool for the purpose of effecting a rapid rotation of the shaft and abrasive member upon pulling the cord from the spool.
A further object is to provide a tool of the character described which is of simple, economical construction and may be manufactured in a variety of sizes and of any desired material.
Other objects will be apparent from the following description of the presently preferred forms of this invention, taken in connection with the appended drawings.